Mangekyou
by fefasz
Summary: Naruto od zawsze mieszkał na swojej niewielkiej planecie sam, za towarzystwo mając tylko niewielkiego lisa, Kyuubiego. Aż któregoś dnia nieopodal wylądował statek i, mało tego!, Kyuubi wbiegł na pokład. Jednak podczas akcji ratunkowej statek wystartował, zabierając ze sobą dwóch pasażerów na gapę... Piraci w kosmosie!
Tekst z 14.04.2015, napisany na pojedynek "Piraci" na forum sasunaru.

* * *

Młody mężczyzna (mniej więcej dwudziestoletni1), Naruto Uzumaki, kręcił się wokół swojego niewielkiego domu, próbując uporządkować co nieco ogródek, który zapuścił ostatnimi czasy, za co bardzo pluł sobie w brodę. Pomiędzy grządkami rosło teraz znacznie więcej chwastów niż zazwyczaj, a warzywa i owoce nie rosły takie duże i smaczne jak dotychczas. Pracował niestrudzenie, z zapałem wyrywając niepożądane zielsko. Był już cały ubrudzony ziemią, ale nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi. W końcu i tak nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. No, może poza Kyuubim, niewielkim rudym lisem o dziewięciu ogonach, który już od kilku dobrych lat dzielnie dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. Pojawił się znikąd — któregoś dnia Naruto po prostu znalazł go pomiędzy pomidorami, jak rozkopywał ziemię. W pierwszej chwili chciał go pogonić i wystraszyć, ale dość szybko zrobiło mu się szkoda zwierzęcia. Zapewne był głodny, a do tego sam, dokładnie tak jak on. Przez następne tygodnie próbował oswoić lisa, dając mu jedzenie i pozwalając zbliżyć się do siebie. W końcu mu się udało i teraz Kyuubi częściej przebywał z nim niż biegał swoimi drogami. Nawet pozwolił sobie na ten komfort i spał w jego łóżku.

Naruto mieszkał całkiem sam (nie licząc Kyuubiego) na niewielkiej planecie zwanej Rasengan. Tak właściwie to pewnie tylko on o niej tak mówił, w końcu jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał na niej nikogo innego. Wiedział, że mieszkał sam, bo któregoś dnia, dość dawno temu (jeszcze zanim pojawił się lis), postanowił obejść całą planetę, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoim miejscu zamieszkania. Aczkolwiek nie był do końca pewien czy udało mu się dotrzeć w każde miejsce. Cała podróż zajęła mu raptem cztery tygodnie, wiedział już więc, że jego planeta jest raczej niewielkich rozmiarów. Dzień drogi od jego domu znajdowało się źródło niewielkiej rzeczki, która płynęła tuż obok ogródka i z której czerpał wodę. Po tygodniu dotarł do niewielkiego lasu, a raczej zagajnika, z którego jak przypuszczał pochodził Kyuubi. Kolejny tydzień zajęła mu droga do ogromnego drzewa wiśniowego, którego różowe płatki wirowały w powietrzu, tworząc przyjemną atmosferę. A dalej rozciągały się już tylko pola, łąki, wzniesienia i doliny, zamieszkałe tylko przez liczne owady. Do swojego domu wrócił z mieszanymi uczuciami: z jednej strony rozczarowany, że na planecie nie ma nikogo poza nim, a z drugiej strony nieco uspokojony, że nikt go nagle niespodziewanie nie zaatakuje.

I właśnie dlatego teraz zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że pot ściekał z niego niewielkimi strużkami, że przecierając twarz wzbogacił się o kolejną czarną smugę, ani że w posklejanych kosmykach włosów znajdują się drobne grudki ziemi.

Kyuubi przysiadł nieopodal, przekrzywił głowę i machnął ogonami, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Naruto spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Od kilku dni lis się nie pojawiał, prawdopodobnie przebywając w lesie, ciesząc się w pełni dzikim życiem. Młodzieniec musiał przyznać, że nawet stęsknił się za zwierzęciem, w końcu od dłuższego czasu byli dla siebie jedynym towarzystwem. Oporządził grządkę do końca, po czym podszedł do Kyuubiego i położył się obok niego.

— Jak tam? — zapytał, chociaż wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. W końcu lis nie potrafił mówić.

Wyciągnął rękę i podrapał Kyuubiego za uszami. Zwierzak, mimo że raczej nie przepadał za dotykiem, to uwielbiał tę drobną pieszczotę i sam z ogromną ochotą często lgnął do ręki Naruto. — Byłeś w lesie, prawda? — ciągnął Uzumaki. — Pewnie wolałbyś towarzystwo kogoś z twojego gatunku... Ale, hej!, najważniejsze, że nie jesteśmy całkiem sami! — Przesunął ręką wzdłuż tułowia lisa, aż dotarł do puszystych ogonów, które zaczął głaskać w zamyśleniu. To jednak nie spotkało się z aprobatą Kyuubiego, który wstał i odszedł kilka kroków, by ponownie usiąść. Zaraz też zajął się czyszczeniem przednich łap.

Naruto przewrócił oczami, widząc, że lis zupełnie nie jest zainteresowany jego osobą, po czym położył się na trawie i przeciągnął jak najdalej mógł. Mięśnie pleców bolały go od ciągłego schylania się, a na dodatek miał wrażenie, że nadwyrężył sobie ramię ciągłym odrzucaniem chwastów.

Niebo, które rozciągało się nad nim było tego dnia niezwykle jasne. Najprawdopodobniej było spowodowane to nietypową obecnością dwóch słońc — najczęściej kiedy jedno wschodziło, drugie powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Sytuacja, kiedy były widoczne oba naraz przez kilka długich godzin była niezwykle rzadka i Naruto doświadczał jej dopiero po raz trzeci.

Równie nietypowym zjawiskiem był brak obu słońc na niebie. Niewielka planeta pogrążała się wtedy w całkowitych ciemnościach. Uzumaki tych chwil jednocześnie bał się, w końcu zdecydowaną większość czasu spędzał w jasności, ale i również był nimi oczarowany. Z bijącym mocno sercem wyciągał przed dom koc i układał się na nim, by wpatrywać się jak urzeczony w czarne niebo usiane niewielkimi, błyszczącymi punkcikami aż do wschodu pierwszego słońca. Wyobrażał sobie jak gdzieś tam w górze żyją inni, podobni do niego. Że też mają swoje domy, ogródki, swojego zwierzaka... a być może nawet się znają! Może mieszkają na jednej planecie i pomagają sobie nawzajem...

Nie mógł doczekać się kolejnej nocy. Nie wiedział kiedy nastanie, ale skoro w tej chwili patrzył na dwa słońca, to znaczyło, że jest już bliżej niż dalej.

Bardzo często, kiedy tak wpatrywał się w niebo, zastanawiał się nad tym skąd wziął się na Rasenganie. Skąd znał wszystkie pojęcia i wiedział jak posługiwać się przedmiotami w jego otoczeniu. Jak i kiedy nauczył się mówić czy chodzić oraz, co go najbardziej intrygowało, skąd wiedział jak się nazywa. Przecież nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby mu o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć! Odkąd pamiętał był sam, chociaż wiedział, czuł, że tak nie było przez cały czas. Może zrozumiałby więcej, gdyby tylko przypomniał sobie chociaż drobny szczegół z pierwszych ośmiu lat swojego życia. Te jednak były dla niego pustką, wielką czarną dziurą, do której nie potrafił sięgnąć i spojrzeć, co się w niej znajduje. Jego najwcześniejszym wspomnieniem było, jak jako dziewięciolatek przygotowywał sobie posiłek. Tylko kto go nauczył, jak to robić...?

Pokręcił głową, odganiając myśli. Jakkolwiek by nie chciał poznać swojej przeszłości, tak jego obecne życie podobało mu się i nie miał mu wiele do zarzucenia. Było mu dobrze.

Podniósł się, chcąc powrócić do pracy, ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie coś huknęło nieopodal, ziemia pod jego stopami zatrzęsła się, a on stracił równowagę, z powrotem lądując na trawie.

— Co się dzieje?! — wykrzyknął, rozglądając się na boki. Powierzchnia pod nim uspokoiła się i zaległa nieprzyjemna, głucha cisza. Zupełnie inna niż zazwyczaj panowała na Rasenganie.

W pośpiechu zerwał się na równe nogi i, niewiele myśląc, pognał przed siebie w poszukiwaniu źródła zakłóceń.

Nie dobiegł zbyt daleko, bo już po chwili zza horyzontu wyłoniły się... wielkie czarne żagle. A następnie jego oczom ukazała się cała reszta sporego drewnianego statku. Wodnego. Przystanął na moment, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc skąd wziął się na jego planecie, która nawet nie miała odpowiedniej ilości wody, by cokolwiek mogło po niej swobodnie pływać!

Wolnym krokiem podszedł do okrętu, chcąc przyjrzeć mu się lepiej z bliska. Statek był dość duży, chociaż nie ogromny. Długi mniej więcej na dziesięć kroków Naruto, a na wysokość niemal dwa razy większy od niego (oczywiście plus maszty). Na przedzie obu burt widniał duży biały napis MANGEKYOU. Ciemne drewno, z którego był zbudowany, błyszczało w promieniach słońc, sprawiając, że okręt wyglądał dość majestatycznie. Uzumaki zbliżył się i dotknął statku, chcąc poczuć czy rzeczywiście deski, z których jest zbudowany są tak gładkie i nieskazitelne, na jakie wyglądają.

— Hej! — Odskoczył od burty, słysząc groźny głos dobiegający gdzieś z góry. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał wychylającego się w jego stronę potężnego mężczyznę. — Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał, a ton pytania wskazywał na to, że chce dostać konkretną odpowiedź w tej samej sekundzie.

Naruto jednak nie odpowiedział od razu, przez chwilę wpatrując się uważnie w mężczyznę. Miał długie czarne włosy i bardzo jasną cerę. Przenikliwe ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego w zniecierpliwieniu, jakby grożąc, że jeśli nie otrzyma satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, to może skończyć się to dla Naruto źle. Widoczna górna część jego ciała ubrana była w ciemną, płócienną koszulę oraz w bordowy płaszcz, który wyglądał na długi i ciężki. Na głowie miał czarny kapelusz ze śmiesznym, czerwono-białym okrągłym znaczkiem. — No? Umiesz w ogóle mówić? — warknął niespodziewanie.

— Tak! — natychmiast zreflektował się Uzumaki. — To Rasengan. Ale może to ci nic nie mówić, nie ma tu nikogo poza mną...

— Rasengan...? — powtórzył mężczyzna z lekkim niedowierzaniem. — Na czarną dziurę — burknął, odpychając się od burty. — Sasuke! W tej chwili na pokład!

Kilka sekund później Naruto zobaczył wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyznę, mniej więcej w jego wieku, podchodzącego do tego, który już tam stał.

— Tak, kapitanie? — powiedział ze spokojem, chociaż dało się wyczuć zirytowanie w jego głosie. — Jeszcze nie wszystko sprawdzone. Chłopaki kończą właśnie przegląd układu, za jakieś pięć minut będzie wiadomo czy coś jest uszkodzone.

— To w tej chwili najmniejszy problem. Co ci mówi nazwa Rasengan?

— Chodzi ci o planetę Namikaze...? — Kapitan skinął głową. — Nie mów, że... — Zerknął w dół na mężczyznę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Zostawiamy go w spokoju czy może jednak...

Naruto przysłuchiwał się rozmowie niepewny, co ma dalej zrobić. Czy odejść i tak po prostu ich zostawić? Z drugiej strony, pojawili się znienacka na JEGO planecie, miał prawo wiedzieć co ich sprowadza! A do tego najwyraźniej rozmawiali właśnie o nim, co również mu się niezbyt spodobało.

— Przepraszam?! — wykrzyknął w ich stronę. — Kim jesteście i co robicie w MOIM domu?!

Mężczyźni przerwali rozmowę i spojrzeli na niego dokładnie tym samym, karcącym wzrokiem. Naruto przemknęło przez głowę, że muszą być spokrewnieni.

— Nie powinno cię to interesować — warknął ten większy. — Sasuke — zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza — zajmij się nim i upewnij, że nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów na czas naszego pobytu, a ja idę sprawdzić jak sobie radzą te patałachy — zakomunikował chłodnym tonem, po czym odszedł, nie zwracając już na nich większej uwagi.

Uzumaki, nieco obruszony, odprowadził go wzrokiem, prędko jednak spojrzał ponownie na młodszego mężczyznę. Sasuke, jeśli dobrze usłyszał. Ten stał oparty o burtę i przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— Lepiej stąd spadaj — mruknął. Wydawać by się mogło, że jest to ostrzeżenie, a jednak ton jego głosu wskazywał, że jest mu wszystko jedno, co zrobi Naruto.

— Bo co? — odkrzyknął mu Uzumaki. To było jego pierwsze spotkanie z innym człowiekiem odkąd pamiętał! Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odchodzić, dopóki nie dowie się czegoś więcej. — To wy jesteście tu nieproszeni! — Nie miał jednak zamiaru otwarcie przyznać się do tego, że chciałby poznać drugiego mężczyznę. Co to to nie. — Chcę wiedzieć, co tu robicie.

Mężczyzna na statku westchnął ciężko i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Dwa dłuższe kosmyki, które znajdowały się po obu stronach jego twarzy, na chwilę zatrzymały się wyżej, po czym zaraz swobodnie opadły.

— Uchiha Sasuke, pierwszy oficer — odparł, chociaż niechętnie. — A tamten stary dziad to Uchiha Madara, mój wuj, a jednocześnie kapitan tego statku.

Naruto pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, zapamiętując nowe informacje.

— I dlaczego tu jesteście? — powtórzył pytanie.

— Nie uważasz, że grzeczniej by było również się przedstawić? — Uchiha uniósł brew, wbijając w niego srogie spojrzenie.

— Ahh... Uzumaki Naruto! — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. — I jestem... jedynym mieszkańcem tej planety!

— I nikogo poza tobą tutaj nie ma?

— Jestem sam, odkąd pamiętam — mruknął beznamiętnie. — Nie wiem kim są moi rodzice, ani co się z nimi stało — przyznał, drapiąc się po karku z zakłopotania.

Sasuke wpatrywał się w niego przenikliwie, jakby próbując coś zrozumieć. W końcu pokręcił głową, odganiając myśli i odepchnął się od burty.

— Jak już wszystko wiesz, to wynocha. Nic ciekawego tu nie ma. — I odwrócił się, chcąc wrócić pod pokład.

— Eeej! — wrzasnął Naruto, zatrzymując go. — Ciągle mi nie powiedziałeś, co tu robicie!

— A co cię to obchodzi? — warknął Uchiha, nie odwracając się.

— Mam prawo wiedzieć. Nachodzicie mnie na mojej planecie.

Zapadła cisza. Uzumaki czekał na odpowiedź, której Uchiha najwyraźniej nie miał nawet zamiaru udzielić.

— Zostawisz nas, jak ci powiem? — zapytał w końcu.

Naruto pokiwał głową, po czym zorientował się, że pierwszy oficer przecież tego nie widział.

— Jasne — zgodził się, tym razem na głos. Chociaż tak naprawdę dalej był ich bardzo ciekawy i chciał zostać z nimi jak najdłużej.

— Nasz statek miał drobną usterkę i musieliśmy awaryjnie wylądować. Twoja planeta była najbliżej.

— Oh... Czyli... — zastanowił się — naprawicie wszystko i odlatujecie?

— Taki jest plan — potaknął Uchiha. — Spadaj już. — Nic więcej nie mówiąc, zniknął z pola widzenia Uzumakiego.

Naruto, kilka razy zawołał pierwszego oficera, mając nadzieję, że ten wróci i powie mu coś więcej. Chciał dowiedzieć się kim dokładnie są, skąd się wzięli, czym się zajmują... Chciał wiedzieć wszystko. W końcu, widząc, że jego krzyki nie przynoszą żadnych efektów, nieco rozczarowany obrzucił Mangekyou ostatnim spojrzeniem, a następnie ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Nie uszedł jednak daleko, bo zaraz z wielkim pędem przemknęła obok niego pomarańczowa smuga. Odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć i upewnić się, czy to na pewno był Kyuubi. Dostrzegł tylko jak lis zwinnie znajduje sobie drogę na pokład statku, opadając na jego deski z cichym dudnięciem. I tyle Naruto go widział.

— Kyuubi! — krzyknął za nim i rzucił się w pościg za zwierzęciem. Musiał go przecież uratować zanim statek odpłynie! Czy też odleci.

Na jego nieszczęście, wejście na okręt wcale nie było takie łatwe. Kyuubi był mniejszy, lżejszy i zdecydowanie dużo bardziej zwinny niż Naruto, tak więc bez problemu wdrapał się na górę przy pomocy zwisających lin i otworów armatnich.

Z niemałym trudem i po kilkunastu minutach w końcu udało mu się stanąć na pokładzie. Rozejrzał się zafascynowany. Okręt z tej perspektywy wyglądał na jeszcze większy! Długi i szeroki, utrzymany w porządku, chociaż można było dostrzec liczne pudełka, beczki czy zwinięte płótna. Wysokie maszty wznosiły się nad nim, eksponując ogromne czarne żagle, poruszane nieznacznie delikatnym wiatrem. Dalej przed nim znajdowało się kilka schodków, które zapewne prowadziły do sterowni, a zaraz obok schody w dół.

Zachwycony miał ochotę pozwiedzać statek, ale prędko oprzytomniał, przypominając sobie dlaczego tak naprawdę znalazł się na pokładzie. Kyuubi mógł być wszędzie. Zaczął zaglądać między pudła, mając nadzieję, że lis nie zszedł pod pokład. Tam mógłby go już nigdy nie znaleźć.

Jakiś czas potem zaczęło do niego docierać, że szuka na marne. Zwierzak na pewno już dawno czmychnął na dół, nawet się nie zastanawiając czy Naruto może go szukać.

Nieco niepewnie, w końcu nie powinno go tu wcale być, stanął na pierwszym stopniu. Niżej było dość ciemno, co niekoniecznie mu się spodobało. Wziął głęboki oddech i odpędził strach. Szybko znajdzie Kyuubiego, zejdą ze statku i nic im nie będzie.

Kyuubi mógł być teraz absolutnie wszędzie, a jego nikt nie powinien zobaczyć. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał niski głos kapitana wydzierającego się na kogoś i postanowił ruszyć w przeciwnym kierunku. W kilku pierwszych pomieszczeniach do których zajrzał, nie znalazł ani śladu lisa. W kolejnym na podłodze znajdowały się rozgrzebane materiały, aczkolwiek nie był pewien czy to sprawka Kyuubiego.

Poszczęściło mu się, kiedy wszedł do, jak przypuszczał, magazynu. Niemal od razu dostrzegł rudą kitę, radośnie wystającą spomiędzy wielkich beczek.

— Tu jesteś — wyszeptał, nie chcąc by ktoś go usłyszał.

Podszedł szybko do zwierzaka i złapał go w pół, unosząc wysoko, by po chwili przycisnąć do klatki piersiowej. Lis z początku próbował się wyrwać, drapiąc i gryząc, ale gdy tylko rozpoznał jego dotyk, uspokoił się nieco. Chociaż nadal próbował wydostać się z mocnego uścisku Uzumakiego, z całej siły odpychając się przednimi łapkami od trzymających go ramion.

Naruto, ciągle walcząc z Kyuubim, zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków do przodu i wychylił głowę zza drzwi, chcąc upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma na korytarzu. I już miał stawiać kolejny krok, kiedy całym statkiem zatrzęsło, jakaś maszyna niedaleko zaczęła głośno buczeć, a po chwili Uzumaki poczuł, jak leci do tyłu i wpada na szafki. Ścisnął przy tym mocniej lisa, który odwdzięczył mu się, wbijając w jego dłoń swoje niewielkie, acz ostre, ząbki. Mężczyzna syknął z bólu, ale tylko nieznacznie poluzował uchwyt. Próbował wstać, ale kolejny wstrząs skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił, dociskając go do podłogi i wysyłając tym razem na lewą stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie uderzył się głową o jakiś regał. Jęknął cicho, mając nadzieję, że te niespodziewane turbulencje skończą się niebawem i będzie mógł wydostać się z okrętu.

Odczekał jeszcze kilka minut, a kiedy uznał, że statek jest już wystarczająco spokojny, szybko przemknął do schodów prowadzących na pokład. Przeskakując co drugi stopień, wspiął się po nich i podbiegł do burty z zamiarem prędkiego zeskoczenia na ziemię.

Dopiero w połowie drogi zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, a nawet bardzo nie tak. Rozejrzał się uważniej i w końcu dotarło do niego, że już nie znajdują się na jego plancie. W zasadzie, to wydawało mu się, że są… nigdzie. Było całkiem ciemno, nie licząc niewielkich jasnych punkcików, majaczących gdzieś w oddali, i które wydawały się Naruto nieco znajome. Do tego zrobiło się nieco chłodniej, nie zimno, ale wystarczająco, by poczuł chęć na założenie czegoś cieplejszego. Ale najbardziej przerażała Naruto cisza, która nagle zapanowała, tak, jakby nie działo się nic. Zupełnie.

Czym prędzej podbiegł do burty, przyciskając Kyuubiego do siebie, nie chcąc, by ten przez przypadek wyskoczył i utonął gdzieś w tej nieznanej mu przestrzeni. Wychylił się nieco, by móc lepiej zobaczyć, to co znajdowało się pod statkiem, ale nie dostrzegł nic więcej ponad to, co już widział. Przeszedł wzdłuż okrętu, aż znalazł się na rufie i dopiero wtedy jego oczom ukazała się powoli zmniejszająca się, niewielka planeta.

— Cholera — mruknął przerażony. Nie był głupi i domyślił się, że z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz bardziej oddalał się od swojego domu. Nie wiedział tylko jak to było możliwe.

Zaczynała go ogarniać panika. Był sam i po raz pierwszy zaczął odczuwać, co to naprawdę znaczy. Do tej pory może i nie miał nikogo, ale chociaż był w miejscu, które znał i w którym czuł się bezpiecznie. Teraz jednak leciał na obcym statku nie wiadomo gdzie i to z ludźmi, o których nie wiedział nic i chyba już nawet nie chciał ich poznać.

Opadł ciężko na pokład, próbując uporządkować swoje myśli i chociaż trochę się uspokoić. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Kyuubi wyślizgnął się z jego rąk i potruchtał w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Uzumaki oparł się o deski za sobą i odchylił głowę, spoglądając w górę. Gdzieś tam głęboko zawsze marzył o tym, żeby zobaczyć jak to jest tam w górze. I udało mu się, co prawda niespodziewanie i wbrew jego woli, ale jednak… Zostawił Rasengan za sobą i mknął gładko przez tajemniczą przestrzeń. Powoli panika ustępowała, a jej miejsce zajęło podekscytowanie. To mogła być jego życiowa przygoda! Mógł zwiedzić nowe planety, poznać nowych ludzi, a może nawet dowiedzieć się czegoś o sobie. Bo przecież gdzieś ktoś musiał wiedzieć cokolwiek o jego planecie, rodzicach czy nawet o nim. Skądś musiał się wziąć.

Uśmiechnął się, teraz już całkiem zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Wystarczyło tylko schować się gdzieś na czas podróży, w końcu nie miał zamiaru ot tak ujawniać swojej obecności, i niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się na pierwszym postoju. Czym prędzej ruszył do schodów, bo przecież najłatwiej będzie ukryć się pod pokładem, i stanął jak wryty.

Przed nim stał jeden z mężczyzn, których spotkał wcześniej, Sasuke Uchiha, i wpatrywał się w niego z ogromnym zdziwieniem. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się, pokręcił głową, a jego twarz w jednej chwili przestała wyrażać jakiekolwiek emocje. Może oprócz złości.

— Co ty tu robisz? — warknął gniewnie.

Naruto patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie miał pojęcia co robić ani jak uciec przed mężczyzną, w końcu skok za burtę odpadał, a skoro ten już wiedział, że Uzumaki jest na statku, to szansa, że gdzieś się przed nim ukryje była równa zeru.

— Ja… — zaczął, chociaż ciągle nie widział, co odpowiedzieć. — To przypadek! — Ostatecznie postanowił opowiedzieć, co zdarzyło się naprawdę. Kolejne słowa wyrzucał z siebie niemal z prędkością światła, co jakiś czas powtarzając, że to wszystko wina Kyuubiego.

— Stop — przerwał mu w pewnym momencie Sasuke. — Plączesz się. Mówisz, że twój lis wskoczył na nasz statek i chciałeś go uratować?

— Tak. Ale w tym momencie odlecieliście, a my razem z wami — wyjaśnił już nieco spokojniej Naruto.

Uchiha przyglądał mu się zamyślony. W końcu zrezygnowany pokręcił głową.

— Na twoje nieszczęście nie zatrzymujemy się już nigdzie aż nie dolecimy do naszej planety — poinformował go. — I raczej marne szanse, że stamtąd ktoś cię zabierze na statek i odstawi na Rasengan.

— Dlaczego…?

— Naprawdę jesteś takim idiotą? — zdziwił się pierwszy oficer. — Przecież to Sharingan. Planeta Uchihów. — Naruto patrzył na niego dalej nic nie rozumiejąc. — Uchiha nigdy nie byli w najlepszych stosunkach z twoimi rodzicami. Gdy tylko dowiedzą się kim jesteś, a dowiedzą, bo Madara im powie, najprawdopodobniej będą chcieli cię zamknąć.

— Moi rodzice? Znasz ich?! — wykrzyknął zaskoczony. — I gdzie zamknąć? — dodał po chwili.

— Nigdy nie poznałem ich osobiście. Ale wszyscy wiedzą kim są i znają całą ich historię. — Uchiha spojrzał w oczy Naruto, zastanawiając się, ile on wie. Wcześniej mówił coś, że nie pamięta nic ze swojego dzieciństwa, ale czy na pewno zapomniał o wszystkim…? — A zamkną cię tam, gdzie wszystkich wrogów, pod ziemią.

Uzumaki zamarł, próbując zrozumieć nowe informacje. Zarówno tę dotyczącą jego rodziców, jak i o tym, co mogło się z nim stać, gdyby na Sharinganie dowiedzieli się o nim.

— Ale… ty mnie nie wydasz, prawda? — Naruto sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale niemal od razu zaufał Sasuke. Może dlatego, że ten chociaż na chwilę zatrzymał się i próbował z nim porozmawiać? Albo, pomimo tego, że też był Uchihą, to nie przejawiał chęci zrobienia mu czegoś złego?

— A mam jakiś powód, żeby tego nie robić? Albo chociaż korzyść?

Naruto zamyślił się, próbując znaleźć dobrą odpowiedź. Nic mu jednak nie przychodziło do głowy, w końcu po raz pierwszy miał kontakt z drugą osobą, skąd mógł wiedzieć, co może być dla Sasuke korzystne?

— Mogę… pomagać na statku? — spróbował.

— Żeby cała załoga cię zobaczyła? Nie ma sprawy, jeśli tylko chcesz szybko pożegnać się z życiem — odpowiedział sarkastycznie Uchiha. — Poza tym, nie wydam cię i co zrobisz? Sam do siebie nie wrócisz, a na Sharinganie też nie będziesz mógł zostać.

— Coś wymyślę! Mam w końcu czas, prawda? — Naruto miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie okaże się, że ich podróż będzie trwała tylko kilka godzin.

— Tydzień. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, za tydzień będziemy na Sharinganie. — potwierdził Sasuke.

— To wystarczająco dużo czasu, by obmyśleć cały plan! — ucieszył się. — Ale… skoro nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć, to musisz mi pomóc, prawda? Teraz.

— Dalej nie podałeś mi dobrego powodu, dlaczego miałbym to zrobić… — odparł pierwszy oficer. Przyjrzał się uważnie Uzumakiemu, zatrzymując wzrok na jego oczach, które niemal błagały go o ratunek. Westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową zrezygnowany. — Dobra. Nie myśl sobie jednak, że robię to za darmo. Prędzej czy później będziesz mi się musiał odwdzięczyć.

— Tak jest! — zgodził się uradowany Naruto.

— Chodź za mną — rozkazał Sasuke. — Tylko masz być cicho.

Uzumaki pokiwał głową i ruszył za Uchihą pod pokład. Mężczyzna poprowadził go korytarzem przeciwnym do tego, który Naruto już znał. Dość szybko znaleźli się pod zamkniętymi drzwiami, które pierwszy oficer szybko otworzył przy pomocy niewielkiego klucza. Niezbyt delikatnie wepchnął do środka Naruto, po czym sam wślizgnął się tuż za nim i zamknął drzwi.

— Kajuta Madary znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie, dwoje drzwi dalej. Musisz więc być bardzo ostrożny i nie krzyczeć — ostrzegł. — Masz szczęście, że jestem poza nim jedyną osobą, która ma swoją własną kajutę, inaczej miałbyś jeszcze większy problem… W każdym razie, masz siedzieć cały czas tutaj i nigdzie się nie wychylać. Coś do jedzenia ci przyniosę, więc nie szlajaj się po statku pod pretekstem bycia głodnym. Nie ruszaj moich rzeczy, bo wylecisz ze statku. Jak tu będę, to masz nie przeszkadzać, siedzieć cicho i w ogóle… jakby cię tu nie było. Zresztą… jak mnie nie ma to też. I śpisz na podłodze.

— To co niby mam robić?! — oburzył się Uzumaki.

— To co zazwyczaj robisz u siebie? Albo lepiej, wymyśl coś, żeby wrócić do domu. Jak tego nie zrobisz teraz, to możesz pożegnać się z wolnością.

Naruto pokiwał głową, przyznając mu rację. Skoro i tak miał cały tydzień spędzić w tym pomieszczeniu, to mógł chociaż pożytecznie wykorzystać ten czas.

— Ja muszę iść na pokład. Usiądź gdzie chcesz, ale do łóżka się nie zbliżaj — powiedział, po czym wyszedł z kajuty i zamknął drzwi z powrotem na klucz.

Dopiero kiedy został sam, Naruto przyjrzał się pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazł. Nie było duże, ale pomyślał, że pewnie jak na warunki okrętowe, to i tak było całkiem luksusowe. Po lewej stronie od wejścia stała komoda, a za nią całkiem spore łóżko. Na prawo ujrzał regał wypełniony książkami oraz stolik i dwa fotele. Na pierwszy rzut oka kajuta wydawała się utrzymana w czystości, ale Uzumaki prędko dostrzegł, że jest inaczej. Z komody wystawały fragmenty ubrań, pościel została rzucona na materac byle jak, na stoliku walały się jakieś papiery oraz brudne naczynia, a na jednym krześle piętrzył się stos książek.

W pierwszym odruchu Naruto ruszył, by uporządkować kajutę. Może i sam nie był największym czyściochem, ale kiedy już dostrzegł bałagan, czuł, że musi go posprzątać. I tak też było teraz, ale w pół kroku przypomniał sobie, że przecież Sasuke zabronił mu czegokolwiek dotykać. Zawahał się, nie chcąc narażać się na jego gniew, który nie miałby dla niego przyjemnych konsekwencji. Jednak z drugiej strony… przecież miał mu się jakoś odpłacić. A w tym momencie nie widział nic lepszego od niewielkiej pomocy i wyręczeniu w porządkach. Za to przecież Uchiha nie mógł być zły, prawda?

Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nic przykrego go raczej nie spotka i zabrał się za sprzątanie. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, w końcu nie był to wielki bałagan, i zaraz mógł podziwiać efekty swojej pracy. Był zadowolony, że tak szybko udało mu się zrobić coś w zamian za pomoc, jaką otrzymał. Udało mu się nawet znaleźć jakiś kawałek bandaża, którym owinął zranioną ząbkami Kyuubego dłoń. Zastanawiał się gdzie ten się podziewał i miał tylko nadzieję, że nie stanie mu się nic złego.

Rozkojarzony nawet nie zauważył, że usiadł na łóżku Sasuke. Poczuł jakie jest miękkie i wygodne i jak zaprasza go, by się na nim położył. Nieświadomie zrzucił buty i podciągnął się tak, by móc ułożyć wygodnie głowę na poduszce. Pomyślał, że poleży tak kilka minut i zaraz wstanie, a Uchiha nawet nie powinien zauważyć, że złamał jego zakaz. Wróci pewnie późno, kiedy Naruto zdąży zapomnieć, że w ogóle leżał na tym cudownym materacu. Pogrążony w swoich myślach i ukołysany jednostajnym szumem machiny w końcu zasnął.

oOo

Drzwi do kajuty otworzyły się, a chwilę potem zamknęły z hukiem. Naruto, gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu, ledwo otworzył oczy, a już poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za ramiona i siłą podnosi z łóżka.

— Co ja ci mówiłem o NIE zbliżaniu się do mojego łóżka?! — krzyknął Sasuke, popychając go na najbliższy fotel. — Człowieku, kryję cię, a ty już w pierwszej chwili mi się sprzeciwiasz!

— Przepraszam! — Naruto odezwał się szybko, kiedy Uchiha zrobił niewielką przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. — Sprzątałem, zmęczyłem się i tak... samo wyszło!

— Sprzątałeś...?! — Dopiero w tym momencie pierwszy oficer uważniej rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegł, że faktycznie po bałaganie, który w nim panował nie było ani śladu. — Jasna cholera! — krzyknął raz jeszcze i podniósł rękę, chcąc uderzyć Uzumakiego z całej siły z pięści. Jakimś cudem powstrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili. — Życie ci niemiłe czy naprawdę jesteś takim imbecylem? — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i ciężko opadł na drugi fotel. — Na antymaterię, po co ja cię w ogóle chronię...? — dodał już do siebie.

Naruto milczał, czując, że każde kolejne słowo może tylko pogorszyć jego sytuację. Westchnął cicho i przyglądał się w spokoju Sasuke.

— Ty zupełnie nic nie wiesz, prawda? — odezwał się w końcu. — To nie tak, że kojarzysz jakieś wydarzenia czy informacje i nie umiesz poskładać ich do kupy, tylko... nie wiesz nic.

— Nie wiem. Już ci to mówiłem — odpowiedział niemal szeptem.

Uchiha zacisnął dłoń w pięść, po czym wstał i wyszedł z kajuty, informując, że wróci za chwilę. Naruto po raz kolejny został sam i tym razem zupełnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi oficerowi. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że jest zwykłym pasażerem na gapę jakiegoś statku, ale zaczynało powoli docierać do niego to, że wcale tak nie było. Ten cały Sasuke wiedział kim byli jego rodzice i, z tego co zdążył się zorientować, nie byli oni w przyjaznych kontaktach z resztą Uchihów. Wyglądało na to jakby... nieświadomie wpadł w ręce wroga. Z tym że jeden z nich okazał się względnie pozytywnie do niego nastawiony i zgodził się mu pomóc. Chociaż jego zachowanie wskazywało na to, że najchętniej wyrzuciłby go ze statku w bezkresną przestrzeń kosmiczną.

— Jestem. — Usłyszał głos Sasuke i podniósł na niego wzrok. Mężczyzna niósł tacę, na której znajdował się talerz z kopcem parujących ziemniaków i spory kawałek jakiejś pieczeni. — To dla nas dwóch — powiedział, stawiając jedzenie na środku stolika. — Nie mogłem wziąć na osobnych talerzach, bo wzbudziłbym jeszcze większe podejrzenia. Wystarczy, że ilość była dla wszystkich zaskakują... — Sasuke nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, a Naruto już sięgnął po widelec i zaczął pochłaniać ziemniaki. Szybkość z jaką połykał kolejne kartofle świadczyła o tym, że był naprawdę głodny.

— Możesz zjeść mięso — wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami. — Ja nie jem.

Uchiha tylko pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie i w milczeniu czekał, aż Uzumaki zaspokoi swój głód. A przynajmniej jego część.

— Od razu lepiej — mruknął zadowolony, kiedy odłożył widelec i przełknął ostatniego ziemniaka. — Cały dzień pracowałem, potem ta cała akcja z wami... już myślałem, że umrę z głodu!

Sasuke w tym czasie bez pośpiechu posilał się pieczenią, która została na talerzu. Nic nie odpowiedział na słowa Naruto, nie chcąc za bardzo się z nim spoufalać. Postanowił, że opowie mu wszystko co wie o ich rodzinach, wyjaśni jeszcze raz zasady jakie panują na statku i w jego kajucie i na tym skończy się jego kontakt z mężczyzną. Później jeszcze będą musieli porozmawiać o tym, co ten chce zrobić, jak już dolecą na Sharingan, ale na to mieli jeszcze trochę czasu.

Po skończonym posiłku pierwszy oficer otworzył najniższą, a zarazem największą, szufladę w komodzie i wyciągnął z niej starą butelkę i dwa kieliszki.

— Wino — powiedział, stawiając jeden przed Naruto. — Tamte szmaty pokładowe chleją tylko rum, ale ja osobiście nienawidzę tego stęchłego, ohydnego smaku. I nie ma to jak dobre czerwone wino po jedzeniu. — Odkorkował butelkę i nalał im po lampce alkoholu.

Uzumaki sięgnął po kieliszek, powąchał zawartość, upił łyk i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Poczuł w ustach cierpki smak, nie do końca przyjemny, ale jednocześnie zachęcający do wzięcia kolejnego łyka. Tym razem wlał sobie do ust znacznie więcej, krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej. Z boku usłyszał parsknięcie śmiechem.

— Widać, że pierwszy raz pijesz alkohol. — Pokręcił głową Sasuke. — Może to i lepiej. Szybciej się upijesz i może nie będziesz zadawał wielu pytań.

— Upiję? Co to znaczy? — zdziwił się Naruto, odstawiając niemal całkiem pusty kieliszek.

— Zobaczysz — odparł Uchiha, dolewając mu więcej wina. — A teraz siedź cicho i mi nie przerywaj, jasne? Opowiem ci wszystko, co wiem o twoich rodzicach. Tylko milcz.

— Tak jest! — Naruto musiał przyznać, że nie mógł już się doczekać historii, którą zaraz usłyszy. Jego dotychczasowe życie może się bardzo zmienić i może w końcu zrozumie, co robi na Rasenganie całkiem sam.

— Minato i Kushina Namikaze to twoi rodzice. Domyślam się, że używasz nazwiska swojej matki, zanim związała się z Minato, ale nie wiem dlaczego. W każdym razie... mieszkali na planecie ANBU, której mieszkańcy zajmują się głównie pilnowaniem porządku w kosmosie, i kilka lat przed twoimi narodzinami całkowicie przejęli dowodzenie nad naszą sprawą. Uchihów.

— Co takiego zrobiliście, że musieli się wami zająć...? — przerwał Naruto, nieco zaniepokojony tą informacją. Czyżby byli niebezpieczni.

— Wlazłeś na nasz statek i nawet nie spojrzałeś na żagle? — Sasuke był tak zaskoczony pytaniem, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Uzumaki po raz kolejny go nie posłuchał, tym razem wchodząc mu w słowo. — Jesteśmy piratami, tłumoku. Rozumiesz? Napadamy, rabujemy, zabijamy. Żyjemy niezgodnie z prawem.

— Och. To chyba... źle — wydusił z siebie głupio Naruto. — Chyba zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego mówiłeś, że na Sharinganie będą chcieli mnie zabić...

— Twoi rodzice zamknęli w więzieniu wielu Uchihów. Wielu też zginęło podczas walk z nimi i z ich oddziałami. Ciągle ich nienawidzą i będą nienawidzić także ciebie.

— A ty? — zainteresował się. — Obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz. To znaczy, że mnie nie nienawidzisz, prawda?

— Nie — zgodził się Uchiha. — A przynajmniej nie z tych samych powodów, co inni... Ale ty nie walczyłeś przeciwko moim przodkom. Nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego. Z tego co mi wiadomo, to twoi rodzice próbowali ukryć cię i uchronić przed tym wszystkim. I chyba im się to udało, a przynajmniej dopóki sam nie wkroczyłeś na piracki okręt.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli w ciszy, powoli dopijając resztkę wina. Naruto czuł się dziwnie lekko, jakby utracił część kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Do tego kołowało mu się w głowie i miał ogromną ochotę zamknąć oczy i zasnąć. Ale musiał wiedzieć jeszcze jedno.

— Co się z nimi stało? — zapytał, odchylając głowę do tyłu i próbując uspokoić swój organizm.

— Zginęli. Miałeś pewnie wtedy jakieś dziesięć lat. Lecieli z tobą na Rasengan, gdzie mieliście razem zamieszkać. Nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, gdzie ta planeta się znajduje, jej dokładne położenie znali tylko twoi rodzice. Ich statek został zaatakowany i to przez kilka okrętów, prawdopodobnie należących do Orochimaru. Jego przewaga liczebna była ogromna i mimo że Minato i Kushina pokonali wroga, to sami umarli niedługo potem, ich obrażenia były zbyt rozległe. Przypuszczam, że ciebie wysłali w kapsule ratunkowej na Rasengan, doleciałeś szczęśliwie i żyłeś tam aż to teraz — zakończył swoją opowieść i wstał z fotela. — Ja idę spać. A ty rób co chcesz, tylko mi nie przeszkadzaj — poinformował.

— Dlaczego nic z tego nie pamiętam? — zapytał Uzumaki, całkowicie ignorując ostatnią uwagę Uchihy.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może wyparłeś te wspomnienia, a może twoja matka zabrała ci je. Znam tę historię tylko z opowieści i z tego co podsłuchałem, jak sam byłem dzieckiem. Nie znam szczegółów.

Naruto zmarszczył nos, niezadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi. Postanowił jednak nie drążyć tematu, jego umysł był już bardzo zamroczony winem i marzył tylko o położeniu się na tym wygodnym łóżku i odpłynięciu w krainę snów. Podniósł się i zachwiał, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Zrobił kilka kroków w przód, po czym opadł na miękką pościel twarzą do materaca.

— O, nie, nie, nie! — zaprotestował Uchiha, ściągając Naruto na podłogę. — Nie ma więcej spania na moim łóżku!

Uzumaki wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, ale nie ruszył się. Najwidoczniej było mu wszystko jedno, gdzie spędzi noc.

Uchiha szybko ściągnął z siebie ubrania i w samej bieliźnie wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Chciał jak najszybciej zasnąć, nie dość, że niemal cała załoga była tego dnia wyjątkowo leniwa, to jeszcze cała sytuacja z Naruto mocno go wymęczyła. Zdecydowanie potrzebował odpoczynku.

oOo

Po kilku godzinach snu Naruto przebudził się, czując że bolą go wszystkie kości od leżenia na niewygodnej podłodze. Usiadł i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś wygodniejszego, na czym mógłby się położyć. Najbardziej zachęcające do tego było łóżko, na którym wcześniej już spał, i które teraz zajmował właściciel kajuty. Niewiele myśląc wdrapał się na nie, owinął kołdrą i wtulił nos w poduszkę. Tak było zdecydowanie wygodniej. Bezwiednie przysunął się do drugiego ciała, które było przyjemnie ciepłe i jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jego zadowolenie. Z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach na powrót pogrążył się w śnie.

oOo

Otworzył oczy i przez moment nie wiedział na co patrzy. Po chwili zorientował się, że były to nagie plecy Sasuke, do których przytulił się w nocy. Na jego szczęście Uchiha dalej spał, nie groziło mu więc kolejne twarde lądowanie.

Usiadł z zamiarem wyjścia z łóżka, ale nagły tępy ból głowy skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Z jękiem opadł na poduszkę, zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem. Zrobił to jednak tak niefortunnie, że łokciem uderzył śpiącego obok niego mężczyznę w tył głowy.

— Co... — warknął, jednocześnie odwracając się, by móc sprawdzić, co znajduje się za nim. Zacisnął mocno zęby, kiedy zobaczył, że po raz kolejny Naruto znalazł się w jego łóżku. — Idioto, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że ty tutaj nie śpisz?!

— Ciszej... — wymamrotał Uzumaki. — Głowa mi zaraz pęknie.

— Świetnie, i jeszcze masz kaca — burknął poirytowany pierwszy oficer.

Odrzucił kołdrę i wyszedł z kajuty, by po chwili wrócić z kubkiem pełnym zimnej wody. Złapał Naruto za koszulę i ustawił go tak, że jego głowa znajdowała się nad podłogą. Nie zważając na jego protesty i próby wyswobodzenia się, wylał pół zawartości naczynia na jego twarz.

— Lepiej już? Wypij resztę i więcej nie marudź — odstawił kubek na stolik, a następnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął się ubierać.

Naruto dopadł do wody i łapczywie wypił ją aż do ostatniej kropli. Niemal od razu poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

— Co dzisiaj robimy? — zapytał, obserwując jak Uchiha zapina guziki w swojej koszuli.

— Robimy...? Tak jak ustaliliśmy, ja idę na górę użerać się ze szmatami pokładowymi i Madarą, a ty cicho siedzisz tutaj i się nigdzie nie ruszasz — odparł chłodno. — Możesz poczytać jakąś książkę — dodał, wskazując na regał.

Naruto kiwnął głową, chociaż nie był pewien czy będzie w stanie je zrozumieć. Do tego na Rasenganie nie miał żadnych książek i o ile czuł, że jakieś pojęcie o pisaniu i czytaniu ma, tak nie był pewien czy jego umiejętności są wystarczające. Postanowił jednak, że tę informację zachowa tylko dla siebie.

Zamiast tego postanowił podzielić się czymś innym. A raczej to jego brzuch zaburczał głośno, informując o tym, jaki jest głodny. Naruto usłyszał ciche westchnięcie Sasuke.

— Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia — mruknął i wyszedł z kajuty.

Kilka minut później pałaszował stos kanapek z żółtym serem. Na swojej planecie żywił się głównie warzywami, była więc to niewątpliwie miła zmiana w jego jadłospisie.

Sasuke podał mu talerz z jedzeniem i niemal od razu wyszedł, nie zamieniając z nim ani słowa więcej. Uzumaki mógł więc nacieszyć się spokojem i tym, że w końcu nikt mu nie rozkazywał. Władczość Uchihy nie podobała mu się i nie czuł się z tym dobrze, ale czego innego spodziewać się, jak większość swojego życia Naruto spędził całkiem sam. Mimo to, dziwił się, jak szybko można przyzwyczaić się do czyjejś obecności, nawet nie do końca przyjaznej, i chcieć dalszego kontaktu z drugą osobą. Bądź co bądź, Sasuke na swój sposób zajął się nim i wyciągnął pomocną dłoń, dzięki czemu Uzumaki niemal od razu go polubił. I było w nim coś, co przyciągało.

oOo

Tak jak przypuszczał, czytanie książek Uchihy nie wychodziło mu zbyt dobrze. Pierwsze kilka stron próbował przypomnieć sobie poszczególne literki i składanie ich w słowa szło mu dość opornie. Kiedy już nabrał większej wprawy i mógł bardziej skupić się na znaczeniu słów, dotarło do niego, że jest to książka w całości poświęcona budowie i funkcjonowaniu statku. Było w niej mnóstwo słów, których nie znał oraz dziwnych sformułowań, uniemożliwiających mu zrozumienie tekstu. Odłożył książkę i postanowił kilka chwil odpocząć. Nie czytał wiele lat i musiał przyznać, że nieco się zmęczył.

Nagle drzwi do kajuty otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Sasuke. Pod pachą trzymał rudy kłębek futra, który zaraz też wypuścił.

— Kyuubi! — wykrzyknął Naruto, przytulając do siebie lisa, kiedy ten wskoczył mu na kolana. — Gdzieś ty się podziewał?

— Kręcił się po pokładzie — odpowiedział Sasuke. — Wydaje się czuć tu bardzo dobrze. Zastanawiam się czy nie należał do twoich rodziców i nie podróżował z nimi na statku.

— Może... — odparł Naruto zamyślony, drapiąc zadowolonego lisa za uchem. Zastanawiał się czy Kyuubi naprawdę mógł być zwierzakiem jego rodziców. Czy kiedy jeszcze żyli biegał swobodnie po pokładzie ich statku, od czasu do czasu dopraszając się pieszczot...

— Wracam na górę. Za jakiś czas przyjdę z jedzeniem, nie wychodź nigdzie i pilnuj tego futrzaka — rozkazał i już miał wyjść z pomieszczenia, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Naruto.

— Eee... Sasuke? — zaczął niepewnie. — Chciałbym... Czy mogę... Gdzie... — nie był pewny jak odpowiednio sformułować pytanie.

— Co znowu? Nie mam całego dnia, mów szybciej — syknął Uchiha.

— Muszę do łazienki. Teraz. Jak nie to mogę się...

— Toaleta znajduje się na końcu tego korytarza — przerwał mu Sasuke. — Idź tam teraz, dopóki tu jestem i jakby co, to mogę odwrócić czyjąś uwagę. Tylko szybko.

Naruto czym prędzej wstał i udał się we wskazane miejsce. Kiedy wrócił, pierwszy oficer oddalił się bez słowa.

Resztę dnia Uzumaki spędził bawiąc się z Kyuubim i próbując czytać kolejne książki. Udało mu się znaleźć jakąś powieść o kosmicznych przygodach podróżnika z Konohy, który, na dodatek, miał dokładnie takie samo imię jak on. Ciekawiło go, czy jego rodzice znali tę książkę.

Jakiś czas potem Sasuke wszedł do kajuty, niosąc talerz pełen jedzenia w jednej ręce i miseczkę z surowym mięsem w drugiej.

— To dla twojego lisa — powiedział, stawiając naczynie na podłodze. Talerz, tak jak ostatnio, postawił pomiędzy nimi. Tym razem udało mu się zabrać dwa widelce, mogli więc jeść jednocześnie.

— Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? — przerwał ciszę Uzumaki. Uchiha skinął głową, na znak, że się zgadza. — Co się stało z ANBU? Dalej walczą z wami, czy po śmierci moich rodziców odpuścili?

— Chcielibyśmy, żeby tak było — odparł spokojnie. — Ale oni nigdy nie przestaną walczyć z piratami, na to nie możemy liczyć. Ale fakt, już nas nie atakują tak często i wygląda, jakby mieli z tym większe problemy niż kiedyś. Co tylko jest nam na rękę.

Po posiłku Sasuke, tak jak poprzedniego dnia, skierował się od razu do łóżka. Naruto zabrał jedną poduszkę i tym razem już sam położył się na podłodze. Było mu nieco raźniej, bo Kyuubi zwinął się w kłębek na wysokości jego głowy, chcąc dotrzymać mu towarzystwa podczas snu. Prawdopodobnie wygodniej byłoby Uzumakiemu na łóżku, ale czuł, że już wystarczająco nadużył cierpliwości pierwszego oficera.

Zdanie jednak zmienił mniej więcej po godzinie. Bez przerwy się kręcił, próbując znaleźć choć trochę bardziej komfortową pozycję, w której by nie czuł, że coś wbija mu się w ciało. Wstał, podniósł poduszkę i najdelikatniej jak tylko umiał ułożył się na materacu. Udało mu się nie obudzić Uchihy nawet kiedy przysuwał się do niego w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Zadowolony, że w końcu jest mu miękko i idealnie, szybko zasnął.

oOo

Poranek wyglądał niemal identycznie jak poprzedni. Z tym że Naruto nie miał kaca, więc kiedy Sasuke próbował wyrzucić go z łóżka, po prostu wstał i się ubrał. Śniadanie tym razem zjedli razem, na zmianę podsuwając głodnemu lisowi niewielkie kąski posiłku. Czas, kiedy Sasuke siedział na pokładzie, Naruto spędził na czytaniu i bawieniu się z Kyuubim, następnie wspólnie zjedli kolację, chwilę porozmawiali i poszli spać. Uzumaki od razu położył się na łóżku obok Uchihy, a ten, o dziwo, nie wygonił go. Wspomniał coś o tym, że go nie zapraszał i wiele razy mówił, gdzie jest jego miejsce, ale nie wykonał żadnego innego gestu, który definitywnie wysłałby Naruto na podłogę.

oOo

Następnych kilka dni upłynęło bardzo podobnie. Można powiedzieć, że zaczęli popadać w rutynę i gdyby tylko ich wspólna podróż miała potrwać dłużej, na pewno tak właśnie by się stało. Naruto co prawda cały ten czas marzył o wyjściu na zewnątrz, popatrzeniu w gwiazdy, które były doskonale widoczne na czarnym niebie... A być może minęliby nawet inne planety! Był tak blisko spełnienia swojego marzenia, a jednocześnie tak daleko, bo wiedział, że jeśli tylko ktoś z załogi, albo, co gorsze, kapitan Madara, go zobaczył, to już nie byłoby tak kolorowo. Siedział więc spokojnie w kajucie Uchihy, od czasu do czasu narzekając na to, jak bardzo by chciał zobaczyć jak jest na zewnątrz. By go uciszyć, Sasuke opowiadał mu historie ze swoich podróży oraz o tym jak wielki i wspaniały jest wszechświat.

oOo

Wszystko zmieniło się przedostatniego, szóstego dnia. Obudzili się bez większych sprzeczek (Sasuke odpuścił już komentowanie tego, gdzie spał Naruto), zjedli śniadanie i Uchiha wyszedł na pokład. Naruto próbował uspokoić Kyuubiego, który powoli zaczynał wariować zamknięty w niewielkim pomieszczeniu i korzystał z każdej możliwej okazji by uciec. Na szczęście jeszcze mu się to nie udało.

Właśnie po raz kolejny tłumaczył lisowi, dlaczego niebezpieczne jest dla nich wychodzenie z kajuty, kiedy rozległ się huk i całym statkiem wstrząsnęło. Naruto miał dziwne poczucie deja vu, kiedy to kilka dni wcześniej znalazł się w bardzo podobnej sytuacji, próbując ratować Kyuubiego podczas startu statku. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem dobiegły go nieco stłumione okrzyki z góry.

Niewiele myśląc, wybiegł z kajuty. Kyuubi, oczywiście, ruszył za nim, po chwili go wyprzedzając. Wpadli na pokład i ich oczom ukazał się istny chaos. Ludzie biegali w tę i z powrotem, walcząc ze sobą jak szaleni. Szczęk szabli, okrzyki bólu, pierwszego zmęczenia oraz wrzaski zagrzewające do dalszej walki były prawdopodobnie jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie można było usłyszeć na całym statku. Kiedy już ochłonął po pierwszym szoku, rozejrzał się uważniej i ujrzał obcy statek znajdujący się przy lewej burcie. To on najprawdopodobniej uderzył w Mangekyou, a jego załoga następnie wdarła się na piracki okręt i rozpoczęli walkę. Widząc, jak statek był zadbany, oraz dziwny znak na żaglach, Naruto domyślił się, że zaatakowani zostali przez ANBU.

Kyuubi, który do tej pory siedział obok niego, nagle rzucił się w wir walki, wbijając zęby w kostkę jednego z przeciwników.

— Kyuu! — wykrzyknął Naruto i skoczył za nim, chcąc odciągnąć go jak najdalej od ostrzy broni, które w każdej chwili mogły go zranić. Nie pomyślał jednak o tym, że sam również znajdzie się w jej zasięgu i już po chwili próbował przemknąć między walczącymi mężczyznami w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.

W pewnym momencie zauważył, że na pokładzie leży porzucona szabla — najprawdopodobniej jej właściciel był już martwy. Podniósł ją, dochodząc do wniosku, że w ten sposób będzie mu się łatwiej bronić. I niemal w tej samej chwili, kiedy stanął wyprostowany z bronią w ręku, został zaatakowany przez załogę statku ANBU.

Wypuścił Kyuubiego, który czym prędzej czmychnął z dala od niego, chcąc zaatakować kostki kolejnych mężczyzn. Sam również, chcąc ratować swoje życia, dał się pochłonąć walce. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymał broni w ręce, wywijał więc nią dość nieskładnie, ale skutecznie. Odparł kilka ataków (chociaż, niestety, ostrze musnęło jego skórę dwa razy) i nawet udało mu się sprawić trochę kłopotów przeciwnikowi. Chociaż to był raczej przypadek.

Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że jak na kogoś, kto nigdy wcześniej nie walczył, szło mu całkiem nieźle. Nie dał się poważnie zranić, a to już był spory plus.

— Naruto! — Usłyszał nagle głos Sasuke. Automatycznie odwrócił się, chcąc spojrzeć na Uchihę, i to był błąd. Kątem oka dojrzał, jak ostra szabla zmierza w kierunku jego piersi. Odskoczył na bok i w tym samym momencie obok niego nagle pojawił się Sasuke, odpychając broń przeciwnika Naruto i atakując go szybkimi ruchami. — Mówiłem ci, że masz nie wychodzić! — wykrzyknął, nie zaprzestając walki.

— Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje! — próbował bronić się Uzumaki.

— To nie jest żaden powód — odwarknął. — Uciekaj stąd, zanim ktoś cię zabije! — dodał, po czym zadał ostateczny cios przeciwnikowi.

Naruto z jednej strony chciał posłuchać Sasuke i wrócić do jego kajuty, ale z drugiej... chciał pomóc piratom. A konkretniej Sasuke. Może i był synem ANBU, ale w ogóle nie czuł się z nimi związany. Za to Uchiha... pomógł mu, dał schronienie, a do tego, co Naruto dopiero teraz zrozumiał, przez ten krótki czas stał mu się bliski. Mało tego, był najbliższą mu osobą! Jedyną, którą tak naprawdę znał! Nie mógł go tak zostawić, uciec jak tchórz i tylko zastanawiać się czy jeszcze żyje.

Przeszedł na drugą stronę statku, z dala od wzroku Uchihy, i tam zauważył, że jeden z piratów coraz gorzej radzi sobie z odpieraniem kolejnych ciosów. W jednej chwili podjął decyzję i podbiegł do nich, atakując członka wrogiej załogi. Razem z nieznanym mu Uchihą pokonali go całkiem szybko.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał pirat, przyglądając mu się. — Nigdy cię tu nie widziałem. Ale do ANBU też nie należysz...

— Nieważne! — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko lepiej nie zdradzać kim był. — Jestem po waszej stronie i to się liczy, prawda?

Uchiha skinął głową, po czym klepnął go w plecy i powrócił do walki.

Uzumaki pomógł jeszcze w kilku walkach, aż w końcu poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Bolały go mięśnie nóg i rąk, a wszystkie rany piekły go coraz mocniej. Pot ściekał z niego strumieniami, mieszając się z krwią powoli wypływającą z rozcięć, a jego oddech był szybki i nierówny. Zatoczył się, próbując ustać na nogach i wpadł na kogoś znacznie wyższego i potężniej zbudowanego od niego. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał kapitana Madarę. A to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

— Kim... To ty! — wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem. — Pewnie jesteś ich szpiegiem, co? — Złapał Naruto za koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie. — Zakradłeś się na nasz statek i przesłałeś im wszystkie istotne informacje — syczał przez zęby, a kropelki śliny ochlapywały twarz Naruto. — Jaki ojciec taki syn!

— Nieprawda! Ja nic nie wiedziałem — bronił się Uzumaki. — Ani kim jesteście, ani kim byli moi rodzice!

— Kłamiesz, ty szmato!

— Kapitanie — ni stąd ni zowąd obok nich zjawił się Sasuke. — Naruto mówi prawdę. I to nie czas na kłótnie między nami! Zbliżamy się do końca walki, ale jak teraz odpuścimy, to możemy nawet przegrać.

Madara spojrzał mu w oczy złowrogo, ale w końcu kiwnął głową, przyznając mu rację. Zlokalizował też kapitana statku ANBU, Kakashiego Hatake, i z głośnym okrzykiem zaatakował go.

— A ty miałeś się stąd zmyć! — warknął Uchiha, ściskając Naruto mocno za ramię. — A niech cię czarna dziura pochłonie, Uzumaki! Wynocha mi stąd, już!

— Nie! — Wyrwał się Naruto. — Nie będę stał i z założonymi rękoma i patrzył, jak ktoś cię zabija. Jestem na tym statku od kilku dni, jem wasze jedzenie, mogę chociaż tak za to odpłacić.

— Ty nie umiesz walczyć, kretynie — przypomniał mu pierwszy oficer. — Gdyby nie ja, to pewnie TY już byś nie żył.

— Szybko się uczę! Już mi lepiej idzie — pochwalił się, wskazując na szablę. — Nic mi nie będzie. Zobaczysz.

Sasuke wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jego twarz, nie zważając na odgłosy walki wokół nich, ani na to, że mogą zostać zaatakowani. W końcu skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza. A następnie zrobił coś, co bardzo zaskoczyło Naruto, a mianowicie nachylił się i pocałował go w czoło. Szybkie i krótkie muśnięcie, ale Uzumaki wyraźnie poczuł ciepłe i spierzchnięte usta drugiego mężczyzny na swojej skórze. Naruto zamarł, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił oraz co miał oznaczać ten gest. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, kiedy dostrzegł, że Uchiha już nie stał przed nim, tylko wymachiwał sprawnie szablą, zadając kolejne ciosy. Nie ociągając się dłużej, poszedł za jego przykładem.

Na pokładzie pozostało niewielu walczących. Bitwa była bardzo wyrównana, zarówno piratów jak i załogi ANBU przetrwała garstka. Wszyscy byli już bardzo zmęczeni i tylko ostatkiem sił utrzymywali się na nogach. Nagle rozległ się głośny okrzyk Madary, a zaraz po nim drugi, jeszcze głośniejszy, drugiego kapitana. Wszyscy zamarli, jakby czując, że nadszedł koniec natarcia. Zbliżyli się do miejsca, gdzie walczyło dwóch mężczyzn, by na własne oczy przekonać się o wyniku pojedynku.

Na deskach klęczał szarowłosy mężczyzna w masce, która zakrywała większość jego twarzy. Rapier Madary przeszył na wylot jego pierś, dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie miał serce. Szeroko otwarte oczy patrzyły w szoku na kapitana piratów, jakby do mężczyzny jeszcze nie dotarło, co właśnie się stało. Uchiha szybkim ruchem wyszarpnął broń z ciała Hatake. Ten jeszcze się zachwiał, po czym z głuchym odgłosem upadł martwy na pokład.

Rozległy się okrzyki radości pozostałych przy życiu piratów. Śmierć kapitana przeciwników dla nich oznaczała wygraną. Prędko jednak ochłonęli, widząc, że ich kapitan również padł, dość bezwładnie, na ziemię.

Pierwszy podbiegł do niego Sasuke. Przewrócił na plecy i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że ubranie Madary było poszarpane i całe we krwi. W wielu miejscach widoczne były głębokie rany, które niejednego człowieka już dawno by zabiły. Sasuke wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał na jeszcze bledszą niż zazwyczaj twarz swojego wuja. Miał przymknięte oczy, oddychał ciężko, a z kącika ust spływała mu niewielka czerwona kropelka. Pierwszy oficer wziął głęboki oddech, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co widział.

— Madara... — wyszeptał. — Wytrzymaj jeszcze jeden, dwa dni! Dolecimy na Sharingan i będzie dobrze.

Kapitan pokręcił głową. Trzęsącą się ręką ściągnął czapkę kapitana z głowy i założył ją swojemu bratankowi.

— Trzymałem się... — wycharczał niewyraźnie — bo chciałem zabić Hatake. Ale... teraz... Mangekyou ma nowego kapitana — powiedział i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. — Będziesz dobry — dodał prawie niesłyszalnie.

Oddychał coraz wolniej, spokojniej. Na jego twarzy widać było, że był zadowolony z takiej śmierci — na swoim statku, wśród swoich ludzi, po wygranej walce. Żaden pirat nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego końca. W końcu jego serce zabiło po raz ostatni.

Sasuke zacisnął zęby, próbując odgonić ogarniający go smutek. Musiał jednak być twardy i wziąć się w garść, w końcu teraz na jego głowie był cały okręt. Wstał i spojrzał na swoją załogę. Na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na Naruto, który ledwo stał na nogach ze zmęczenia, ale żył i nie odniósł żadnych poważnych obrażeń.

Uchihów pozostało pięciu. Gdzieś z boku stało czworo byłych podwładnych Hatake.

— Dobra — wziął głęboki oddech, po czym raz jeszcze spojrzał na Uzumakiego. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego, dodając mu w ten sposób otuchy. — Zgodnie z wolą Madary, od teraz ja jestem waszym kapitanem i bez marudzenia wykonujecie wszystkie moje rozkazy, jasne? — Nie dał im wiele czasu na odpowiedź, tylko od razu kontynuował. — Wy — wskazał na czterech piratów najbliżej niego — bierzecie naszych zakładników i idziecie na statek ANBU. Jest was mało, ale poradzicie sobie. Jeden niech pilnuje tych szczurów, a reszta kieruje statkiem. A ty — kiwnął na ostatniego Uchihę — zostajesz tutaj ze mną i z Naruto. Zrozumiano?

— Tak jest, kapitanie! — wykrzyknęli zgodnie piraci.

Wszyscy skierowali się do swoich zadań. Zakładnicy zostali związani i usadzeni pod prawą burtą. Piraci wraz z Naruto zajęli się sprzątaniem pokładu.

— Wyrzucamy ich — rozkazał Sasuke, pokazując na ciała ANBU.

— Co?! Tak po prostu chcesz ich wyrzucić w kosmos?! — oburzył się Uzumaki.

— A co innego mam z nimi zrobić? Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby dziesiątki trupów walało mi się po pokładzie.

— Na pewno możesz zrobić coś! Swoich ludzi przecież zostawiasz!

— Każdy Uchiha zasługuje na pochowanie na Sharinganie. I to dostaną. Hatake również zostanie odesłany na ANBU, jakby nie patrzeć to kapitan... A teraz nie marudź więcej i pomóż nam uprzątnąć statek. To rozkaz — dodał, patrząc Naruto prosto w oczy.

Uzumaki burknął coś pod nosem, ale zabrał się do pracy. Wspólnymi siłami dość szybko doprowadzili okręt do jako takiego ładu. Ciała załogi ułożyli pod pokładem, tam gdzie było najchłodniej. Podobnie zrobili z Madarą i Hatake. W międzyczasie znaleźli też Kyuubiego, który podczas bitwy zagubił się gdzieś pomiędzy walczącymi i teraz spał zwinięty w kłębek na fotelu w kajucie Uchihy. Wkrótce, po szybkim obmyciu się z krwi i potu, mogli wyruszać w dalszą drogę.

Naruto przeszedł szybki kurs latania kosmicznym statkiem pirackim, by chociaż trochę zorientować się co jak działa i jak należy się nim posługiwać. Był jednak zaskoczony, jak szybko wszystko zapamiętywał i z jaką łatwością przychodziło mu wykonywanie poszczególnych czynności. Jakby naprawdę kiedyś wiedział, jak wygląda życie na statku.

Reszta dnia upłynęła im dość szybko. Gnali przed siebie niczym komety, chcąc jak najszybciej dolecieć na Sharingan. Naruto w końcu mógł, pomimo nieco ponurej atmosfery panującej na Mangekyou, w pełni cieszyć się podróżą. Patrzył w czarną przestrzeń, wypatrując odległych gwiazd i planet. Od czasu do czasu pytał Sasuke, by ten opowiedział mu co, gdzie się znajduje. Przy okazji usłyszał wiele historii o mieszkańcach planet, ich zwyczajach, tradycjach i o tym, jacy byli. Wcześniej Naruto przypuszczał, że Uchiha jest typowym milczkiem, który nie będzie się odzywał, jeśli nie jest to konieczne, ale przy bliższym poznaniu okazało się, że wcale tak nie jest. Sasuke lubił rozmawiać, o ile tylko miał dobrego towarzysza. Widać było, że uwielbia opowiadać przeróżne historie, których znał całe mnóstwo, i zadziwiać oraz imponować zarówno nimi, jak i swoją wiedzą. Może i było w tym trochę egocentryzmu, ale przecież nie dzielił się tym z każdym, tylko z nielicznymi osobami. A Naruto teraz do nich należał.

Kiedy nadszedł czas snu, udali się do swoich kajut. Obito, Uchiha który z nimi został, do wspólnej kajuty załogantów, a Naruto z Sasuke do tej, która należała do Uchihy. W milczeniu zdjęli ubrania i położyli się w łóżku.

— Jak się czujesz? — przerwał ciszę Uzumaki

— W porządku. W naszym życiu śmierć jest ciągle obecna... Nawet jeśli giną bliscy, dość szybko się z tym godzimy i idziemy dalej. To normalna kolej rzeczy — wyjaśnił. — A ty...?

— Ja... Dobrze. Chociaż trochę dziwnie... — przyznał po namyśle.

— To znaczy? — dopytywał się nowy kapitan. — Zabiłeś kogoś?

— Nie — pokręcił głową. — To zostawiłem wam. Ja tylko... pomagałem. A chodzi mi o to, że po raz pierwszy widziałem tylu ludzi, którzy na dodatek umierali, zabici przez drugiego człowieka. Ja się do tego przyczyniłem. I dziwne jest to, że... nie czuję się z tym źle. Mam wrażenie, że powinienem być przerażony i chcieć czym prędzej wrócić na Rasengan, ale tak nie jest. I nie wiem dlaczego.

— Świat piratów i walk nie jest, a przynajmniej nie powinien być ci całkiem obcy. Nawet jeśli nic z tego nie pamiętasz... To podświadomie to wszystko w tobie jest. Może to dlatego? — Sasuke wyciągnął rękę w stronę Naruto, po czym przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił mocno. — Idźmy już spać.

Uzumaki nic nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową, wtulił się w kapitana i zamknął oczy. Dalej nie rozumiał skąd w kapitanie ta nagła chęć do bycia blisko niego, ani co ona oznaczała, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Było mu dobrze, ciepło i przyjemnie. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że naprawdę nie jest sam.

oOo

Następnego dnia z samego rana wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Dwa statki, jeden za drugim, pędziły przed siebie na pełnej mocy. Jako że zostało ich tak mało, mieli pełne ręce roboty, musieli dopilnować, czy wszystko dobrze działa, upewnić się, że nie będą cały dzień głodowali i jednocześnie kierować statkiem. Na szczęście byli już bardzo blisko Sharingana i wkrótce mieli tam wylądować.

Naruto zaczynał się stresować. Nie wiedział, co dalej się z nim stanie, ani jak wróci do domu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nieważne co się będzie dziać, Uchiha stanie w jego obronie.

— Sasuke? — zawołał go, podchodząc do niego w końcu. — Co teraz ze mną będzie?

— Do stu meteorytów! Przez to wszystko zupełnie zapomniałem... — przyznał kapitan. — Powiem szczerze, że nie wiem. W tej chwili raczej bez problemu ukryjemy twoją tożsamość... Te szmaty, które są w naszej załodze, nawet nie zainteresowały się tym kim jesteś.

— To jeden problem z głowy. Ale jak mam wrócić do siebie?

— Hmm... — zamyślił się Sasuke. — Trzeba oddać ANBU ciało Hatake. Może i jesteśmy piratami, ale mamy też swoje zasady. Kapitan musi zostać odpowiednio pochowany, ale wrogiem przecież się nie zajmiemy... Najpewniej mój brat, Itachi, dostanie tę misję. ANBU jest w drodze na Rasengan, więc myślę, że mógłby cię odstawić do domu — podsunął naprędce wymyślony plan.

— Zgodzi się? Lecieć gdzieś dalej tylko po to, żebym wrócił do domu?

— No pewnie — spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się. — Poproszę go o to. A jeszcze nigdy nie odmówił swojemu młodszemu braciszkowi.

Naruto kiwnął głową, ucieszony, że będzie miał czym dostać się na swoją planetę. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Zrobiło mu się nieco smutno na myśl, że rozstanie się z Sasuke, prawdopodobnie już na zawsze. Nic na to jednak nie mógł poradzić, obaj mieli przecież swoje życia.

oOo

Z oddali widać było dużą, czerwoną planetę. Jak Sasuke poinformował Naruto, był to Sharingan. Wkrótce mieli wylądować i to miał być koniec niespodziewanej przygody Uzumakiego. Jasne, czekała go jeszcze podróż powrotna, ale czuł, że ta nie będzie już tak ekscytująca.

Ani się obejrzeli, a już dotknęli ziemi i schodzili z pokładów. Zakładnicy zostali zaprowadzeni do tymczasowego aresztu, zawiadomiono odpowiednie służby, które zajęły się zniesieniem ciał zmarłych Uchihów i odpowiednim przygotowaniem ich do pogrzebu. Natomiast Sasuke skierował się wraz z Naruto (oraz Kyuubim, który nie odstępował ich ani na krok) do domu swojego brata. Tam pokrótce wyjaśnił skąd Uzumaki wziął się na Mangekyou oraz, że chciałby, by Itachi zabrał go z powrotem na Rasengan. Oczywiście Itachi od razu domyślił się czyim synem był Naruto, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Ufał ocenie brata i skoro ten mówił, że Uzumaki jest w porządku, to na pewno tak było. Wyruszyć mieli jeszcze tego samego dnia.

oOo

Stali przed statkiem znacznie mniejszym od Mangekyou, Amaterasu. Należał do Itachiego, który już od jakiegoś czasu nie brał udziału w pirackich rozbojach, tylko stał się reprezentantem ich społeczności. Od czasu do czasu niektóre sprawy trzeba było załatwiać na drodze pokojowej i nikt inny nie nadawał się do tego lepiej.

Ciało Hatake znajdowało się już na pokładzie, podobnie jak niewielka załoga statku wraz z samym kapitanem. Na ziemi pozostał tylko Naruto, który zbierał się do pożegnania z Sasuke.

— Cieszę się, że cię poznałem — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Mimo wszystko... było fajnie!

Uchiha skinął głową.

— Tylko następnym razem nie pakuj się na pokład obcych okrętów, dobra? — upomniał go, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił.

— No nie wiem... — odparł z przekąsem Uzumaki. — Ostatnim razem nie było tak źle! — zaśmiał się, ale już po chwili zamilkł, przyglądając się poważnej twarzy Sasuke. — Może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy... — dodał szeptem.

— Może... A teraz idź już, mój brat nie będzie dłużej na ciebie czekał — ponaglił go.

Naruto chwilę się zawahał, nie będąc pewnym czy wypada zrobić to, co chciał. Prędko jednak odgonił te myśli i uznał, że nie ma sensu przejmować się innymi. Zbliżył się do Sasuke i przytulił go mocno. Chwilę później poczuł, jak ramiona drugiego mężczyzny obejmują go, ściskając z całych sił. Stali tak kilka chwil, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty puścić tego drugiego. Znali się zaledwie tydzień, ale to wystarczyło, by nawiązała się między nimi bardzo silna więź.

— Idź już — odezwał się w końcu Sasuke, delikatnie odsuwając od siebie Naruto.

— Do zobaczenia — powiedział, naprawdę chcąc wierzyć w to, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają. — Kyuubi, chodź! — machnął ręką na lisa, siedzącego obok Uchihy. Zwierzę tylko zamachało ogonami, ale nie ruszyło się z miejsca. — Kyuu...? — Lis wpatrywał się w Naruto, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć. Że z nim nie leci. — Ty... ty mały... sierściuchu! — krzyknął na niego. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że akurat ty mnie zostawisz! — Kyuubi podszedł do Uzumakiego, najwyraźniej chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć. Ten jednak odsunął się i pokręcił głową. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na Sasuke, po czym wszedł na statek.

Chwilę później wystartowali. Sasuke wraz z Kyuubim jeszcze długo stali w tym miejscu, patrząc w niebo.

oOo

Tak jak Naruto przypuszczał, droga powrotna była raczej nudna. Dostał swoją własną kajutę, chociaż i tak większość czasu spędzał na pokładzie, po prostu obserwując kosmos. Zdarzało mu się kilka razy rozmawiać z Itachim, ale ten nie był tak skory do pogawędek z nim jak jego brat. Większość czasu spędzał więc sam, wyobrażając sobie, że może kiedyś mógłby też tak podróżować, poznać wiele odległych galaktyk, układów słonecznych, planet...

Piątego dnia zatrzymali się w nieopodal planety ANBU. Nie mieli pozwolenia na wylądowanie na niej, musieli więc czekać w pobliżu na statek, który miał odebrać ciało kapitana Hatake. Przekazanie odbyło się szybko i sprawnie, a więc już po chwili mogli wyruszyć w dalszą drogę, na Rasengan.

Naruto czuł się coraz gorzej, mimo że podobało mu się latanie statkami, to miał ogromną ochotę zejść już z pokładu. Tłumaczył to sobie tym, że po prostu stęsknił się za swoim domkiem, swoim ogródkiem (który teraz zapewne był w opłakanym stanie), swoją niewielką planetą. Postanowił wziąć się w garść i wytrzymać jeszcze kilka dni podróży. Więcej nie musiał.

Minęło jedenaście dni, od wyruszenia z Sharingana, kiedy w końcu Uzumaki ujrzał Rasengan. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po raz pierwszy widząc planetę w całej okazałości. Las rozciągał się mniej więcej na połowie jej powierzchni, gdzieś tam wiła się błękitna wstążka rzeki, a kiedy zbliżyli się wystarczająco blisko, Naruto dojrzał nawet swój dom.

Kiedy wylądowali, szybko pożegnał się z załogą i Itachim, a następnie zeskoczył na ziemię i pobiegł przed siebie. Nie oglądał się za siebie, bo po co? W końcu był u siebie.

oOo

Naruto się nudził. Najzwyczajniej w świecie umierał z nudów. Minęły dwa miesiące od jego powrotu i pierwsze dni przepracował sprzątając i pielęgnując grządki. Nie myślał o niczym innym i dopiero potem powoli zaczęło docierać do niego, że brakuje mu towarzystwa innych osób. Bez przerwy przychodziły mu do głowy kolejne tematy, na które mógł porozmawiać z Sasuke, o co mógłby go zapytać. Zapominał się, że Kyuubi go zostawił i czekał na niego z jedzeniem, wypatrywał czy nie nadbiega gdzieś z okolic lasu. Nie wiedział jak wcześniej mógł wytrzymać żyjąc w takiej samotności. Wystarczył tydzień z Sasuke, a potem jeszcze kilkanaście dni z innym ludźmi, by przyzwyczaić się do stałej obecności drugiej osoby i, co dziwniejsze by chcieć z kimś być.

Przez większość czasu Naruto chodził przygnębiony i smutny, co było do niego bardzo niepodobne. Nawet noc, która przyszła dla niego dość niespodziewanie, nie była w stanie poprawić mu humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy tylko spojrzał w gwiazdy, od razu przypomniały mu się wszystkie chwile spędzone na Mangekyou razem z Sasuke i wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł, jakby coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej, a chwilę później po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy. Nigdy wcześniej nie płakał, nie miał ku temu powodu, nie do końca więc rozumiał, dlaczego tak się czuje. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że chciałby wrócić na statek i już na nim zostać.

Kolejne tygodnie mijały i Uzumaki powoli godził się z faktem, że prawdopodobnie zostanie na Rasenganie już na zawsze. Nie miał przecież innego wyjścia. Myślał o tym, że może mógłby zbudować sobie podobną łódź, nie za dużą, którą mógłby przemieszczać się w kosmosie, ale przecież nie znał się na tym i nie miał pojęcia, jak taką dobrze skonstruować. Odpuścił więc, postanawiając skupić się na czymś bardziej pożytecznym. Rozbudował ogród, dokładnie wypucował swój dom, zrobił kolejną wycieczkę po planecie, chcąc jeszcze lepiej ją poznać. I w końcu zaczął się cieszyć tym, gdzie jest.

oOo

Obudził go głośny huk. Dziwnie znajomy. Zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął rozglądać po pokoju, próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie się stało. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić źródła dźwięku, wyszedł więc przed dom, z nadzieją, że tam znajdzie odpowiedź.

Osłonił oczy ręką, kiedy promienie słońc padły prosto na niego, oślepiając go chwilowo. Zmrużył powieki i po chwili zamarł, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi.

Statek. Który tak dobrze znał. Mangekyou. Tylko co on tu robił? Podszedł do okrętu, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej i w tym momencie na dół zszedł Sasuke. Na głowie, oczywiście, miał czapkę kapitana, którą dostał od Madary, na do połowy rozpiętą koszulę założył długi niemal do samej ziemi ciemnogranatowy płaszcz, a czarne szerokie spodnie ginęły gdzieś w wysokich butach. Według Naruto wyglądał naprawdę bardzo dobrze.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał nieco głupio.

— Naprawdę, tak się ze mną witasz? — poskarżył się Uchiha. — I pomyśleć, że specjalnie przeleciałem taki...

— Kyuubi! — przerwał mu nagle Naruto, widząc lisa, który również zeskoczył z pokładu i biegł w jego stronę. Złapał go od razu i zaczął drapać za uszami, jednocześnie mówiąc mu, jak się za nim stęsknił.

— Świetnie — burknął Sasuke, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Na widok futrzaka to się cieszysz, a na mnie patrzysz, jakbyś chciał uciec...

— Nieprawda! — odkrzyknął Uzumaki. — Znaczy... cieszę się. Naprawdę. — Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, podchodząc bliżej, ciągle z Kyuubim w ramionach. — Chociaż dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego tu przyleciałeś...

— Cóż... — zawahał się przez chwilę. — Potrzebuję kogoś do mycia podłóg i pomyślałem o tobie. — Naruto spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem.

— I myślisz, że się na to zgodzę? Zapomnij, Uchiha, nie ma mowy — odparł i odwrócił się, chcąc wrócić do swojego domu.

— Czekaj! — zatrzymała go dłoń Sasuke, zaciskająca się na jego ramieniu. — Tak naprawdę... — Zacisnął zęby, jakby to, co miał zaraz powiedzieć nie było dla niego łatwe. — Po prostu potrzebuję kogoś, kto nie należy do załogi, z kim mógłbym pogadać i... zapomnieć o tych szmatach, które ciągle muszą robić coś nie tak. A dokładniej... A niech mnie asteroidy atakują, brakuje mi ciebie! Przez te kilka dni przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że jesteś i nie mogę o tym zapomnieć. Więc albo wsiadasz ze mną na pokład teraz, albo starym pirackim zwyczajem cię porwę i nie będziesz miał nic do gadania! — Stał, zaciskając pięści z całej siły i wpatrywał się wyczekująco w Naruto.

Ten tylko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem po czym, zupełnie niespodziewanie, pocałował go w policzek.

— To dokąd lecimy najpierw?

1 Czas na planecie Rasengan liczy się oczywiście nieco inaczej niż na Ziemi, ale z uwagi na czytelników, wszystkie jednostki czasu, takie jak wiek, godzina czy tygodnie, zostały podane wg miary ziemskiej.


End file.
